


Визитка

by 24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, Bee_13, Chuck_Doffis, lindega, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Category: Gungrave (Anime), Gungrave (Video Games), Trigun (Anime & Manga), 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, Meta, Poetry, Single work, Visit card, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuck_Doffis/pseuds/Chuck_Doffis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindega/pseuds/lindega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021
Summary: Сборная канонов Ясухиро Найто отрылась. Опять.Все новости и не только в командном твиттере: @Wtf_YntБета: Мадам Суслевская
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	1. Команда

**Author's Note:**

> также визитку помогала собирать @_weirdo39_  
> Арт-аккаунт: https://twitter.com/_weirdo39_

  
  


~~Уже пятую зиму подряд мы с друзьями ходим в баню...~~

Мы — команда Yasuhiro Nightow Team — небольшой коллектив поклонников творчества мангаки и сценариста Ясухиро Найто, создателя Триган и Фронта Кровавой Блокады, соавтора аниме и игр Gungrave.

Участвуем в ЗФБ: ([2014](https://wtfcombat2014.diary.ru/?tag=4988793), [2017](https://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5480549), [2018](https://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5562914), [2019](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5617712), [2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5661488))

Ведем дайджесты в [ВК](https://vk.com/wtf_ynt) и [твиттере](https://twitter.com/Wtf_Ynt/), завели зеркало выкладок на [Дыбре](https://dybr.ru/blog/ynt). Немножечко [переводим](https://readmanga.live/list/person/yasuhiro_nightow_team).


	2. 100 фактов о каноне (но это не точно)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно: спойлеры!

Команда подумала — и решила собрать интересных и малоизвестных фактов про каноны. А потом оказалось, что тут ещё и хэдканоны затесались. У вас ведь тоже бывает, что автор ничего ни разу не говорит про то и это, но вы железобетонно уверены, что всё именно так и было? Вот и мы грешны!

###  **TRIGUN**

1\. На Гансмоуке есть собаки. И птицы.  
2\. Настоящее имя Найвза не названо (серьезно, Рэм не из тех людей, которые назвали бы ребенка Миллионом Лезвий). Настоящее имя Вэша, скорее всего, тоже.  
3\. Легато Блюсаммерс — любитель фастфуда.  
4\. Билл Конрад прожил около двухсот лет. Почему — неизвестно, но это может быть очередным сомнительным и аморальным экспериментом с плантами, которому он не сказал «нет». Или побочным эффектом оного.  
5\. После гибели возлюбленного Рэм полгода была в запойной депрессии.  
6\. Найвз немножко хакер. А еще он превратился в яблоню.  
7\. Рей-Дэй Лезвие ездил на роликовых коньках по пустыне. Кэндо же он выучился по хроникам и учебникам со старого корабля, который нашел в пустыне.  
8\. Милли Томпсон — королева здравомыслия и просто единственный нормальный человек в «четверке протагонистов».  
9\. Вульфвуд курит исключительно мятые сигареты и никто никогда не видел у него в руках сигаретной пачки. А курить он начал потому, что это успокаивает нервы и голодный желудок.  
10\. Девы-в-лампах размножаются почкованием.  
11\. Попадая в смертельно опасные ситуации, Мэрил Страйф утешает себя тем, что когда все это закончится и ей дадут премию за сверхурочные, она купит себе сумочку от Prada.  
12\. На Гансмоуке есть Нью-Майами и туда ездят в отпуск.  
13\. Где Элендира хранит свой боезапас метровых гвоздей и где Разло прячет три Карателя — одна из главных загадок Trigun.  
14\. Все энергостанции, хоть Автономные, хоть нет, объединены единым телепатическим и эмпатическим полем.  
15\. В аниме и в манге у Легато Блюсаммерса разные сверхспособности.  
16\. В детстве Николас Вульфвуд увлекался резьбой по дереву.  
17\. Нарушить праведный сон Милли Томпсон не способна даже перестрелка из гранатометов.  
18\. Найвз завербовал Мидвэлли, убив его джаз-банду.  
19\. Найто нарисовал на Гансмоуке подозрительно много дерева для планеты-пустыни.  
20\. В прошлом Гансмоук не был одной большой песочницей: там были и реки, и растения, и все, что полагается приличной планете с разумной жизнью. Но потом произошло смещение оси планеты и от былой роскоши остались русла рек, редкие облака-грозы-соляные озера и Зази Зверь сотоварищи.  
21\. Индейки-тома (томасы) — плод генной инженерии и основа текстильной промышленности Гансмоука. А еще у них такое мясо, что в вяленом состоянии оно способно выдержать пулю в упор.  
22\. В манге Вульфвуду что-то около восемнадцати лет, но из-за бодимодификаций он выглядит хорошо за двадцать — потому что усиление организма и ускорение регенерации имеют побочный эффект в виде ускоренного старения.  
23\. В манге не упоминается название планеты, на которой происходит действие — Гансмоуком ее назвали в аниме.  
24\. На Гансмоуке есть семь великих городов, которые стали культурными и политическими центрами планеты. Они названы в честь месяцев: Май, Апрель, Июльская Скала (Джайнора Рок), Июль, Август, Октябрь и Декабрь.  
25\. В манге Вэш четыре раза сменял свой знаменитый красный плащ.  
26\. В аниме Милли Томпсон младшая из десяти детей, а в манге — из семи.  
27\. В карманах у Вэша есть: пластырь, стикеры для заметок, маркер, перочинный ножик, брелки, ручка с прослушивающим устройством, конфеты и неопознанные баночки.  
28\. У Найвза есть розовый скафандр с леопардовым принтом.  
29\. На Гансмоуке есть секта, поклоняющаяся генераторам-плантам. Также нашлись отдельные экстремалы, поклонявшиеся лично Найвзу — ему даже выстроили персональную церковь.  
30\. В каждой серии аниме Триган появляется черная кошка. Иногда не один раз, иногда не только черная.  
31\. Мангака Найто прокрастинировал рисовку поздних томов «Триган Максимум», играя в «Гангрейв».  
32\. Иногда Найто рисует вместо Карателя странного вида надувную секс-куклу.  
33\. Эскадра поселенцев Seeds была организована потому, что люди уже сделали Землю непригодной к дальнейшему проживанию.  
34\. Сила тяжести на Гансмоуке меньше земной.  
35\. Внутри каждого песчаного парохода есть плант — та самая лампочка-генератор.  
36\. Дизайн плаща Вэша — отсылка к Devil May Cry.

  


###  **GUNGRAVE**  


1\. Основное отличие игро-версии в том, что в мире существует сильный наркотик под названием SEED и Гарри является как бы наркодилером (что в аниме полностью не использовано).  
2\. Кагасира Банджи умеет играть на губной гармошке.  
3\. Шэрри Уолкен сохранила кимоно, в котором впервые встретила любовь всей своей жизни (в четырнадцать лет).  
4\. В Биллион-сити проводят бега на индейках-тома (они же томасы).  
5\. Действие Гангрейва происходит на Гансмоуке. Через значительное количество времени.  
6\. Гарри Макдауэлл попал в сиротский приют во младенчестве (спасибо маме-кукушке), а Брэндон Хит изначально жил в семье, потом осиротел и сменил несколько приютов, прежде чем попасть в тот самый.  
7\. В Gungrave G.O.R.E. ОПЯТЬ подняли Кагасиру Банджи. Тяжко быть любимцем публики!  
8\. Мика Асаги — гений маскировки: Грейв у нее ходил в панаме, с которой никто так и не снял бирку.  
9\. Кагасира Банджи не просто подобрал на свалке кошку, но и долго, придирчиво выбирал ей ошейник (красный, с бубенчиком!), на руках носил и разговаривал как с человеком (больше поговорить было не с кем). А вот кличку так и не дал, звал «напарником».  
10\. Гарри Макдауэлл сохранил пистолет, из которого он застрелил Брэндона Хита, и пистолет, из которого Брэндон так и не смог застрелить его самого. В финале они использовали именно их.  
11\. Гарри Макдауэлл — финальный босс игры, но, в отличие от остальных, так и остается человеком с чисто человеческими способностыми.  
12\. А еще в игре Мика с не-живым Грейвом уезжают в закат на мотоцикле из рушащегося Биллион-сити.  
13\. Доносчик Скотт, заложивший банду Хита и Макдауэлла, выжил и прожил ровно столько, чтобы потом продать сведения о «Большой Четверке» жаждущей мести Мике.  
14\. Официально босс Милениона Асаги был президетном компании Магрид Ойл Компани, экспортировавшей, помимо всего прочего, оливковое масло.  
15\. В Гангрейве есть саундтрек с названием «Калькулятор не спасет тебя» (от пули). И ведь и вправду не спас!  
16\. Действие «Гангрейва» происходит в 207 веке.  
17\. Длина каждого из Церберов — пистолетов не-живого Брендона — более полуметра.  
18\. Технология некрорайза не очень совместима с теми, на ком уже попрактиковали супериор. Доказательство: из Паундмакса, Ли и Уокена насилу собрали один рабочий гибрид. Ну и на Кагасиру посмотрите.  
19\. Финальный босс, который ждет Грейва на подходе к вершине — это, буквально, гигантская инопланетная голова.

###  **KEKKAI SENSEN**

  
1\. У Заппа Ренфро есть внебрачная дочка.  
2\. Клаус фон Райнхерц и Милли Томпсон — младшие дети в многодетных семьях, сильные и хитрые няши, любят чай и шахматы. А еще их нельзя злить, это кончается очень-очень-очень плохо. Серьезно, разбитое лицо и арматура в жопе — еще хороший вариант!  
3\. Клаус фон Райнхерц состоит в клубе садоводов, в котором все сильно старше него. А еще у него есть растунции, которые поливать надо не супом.  
4\. У Стивена Старфейса есть боевые берцы.  
5\. Старшего сына К.К. зовут Марк, а младшего — Кейн.  
6\. Среди мелких клонов Люсианы Эставез есть один, который за всех плачет, и один, который за всех спит.  
7\. Маркус Лоу изначально существовал только в трепе создателей.  
8\. Найто любит играть с читателями Kekkai Sensen: чтобы узнать, есть ли в новом томе персонаж, нарисованный на обложке, нужно прочитать весь том!  
9\. У чиби-аватара Найто было камео во второй OVA Kekkai Sensen. И у него тоже были какие-то претензии к Заппу Ренфро...  
10\. В ресторане из первой OVA Kekkai Sensen — «Ресторане королей» — готовят так вкусно, что можно сойти с ума.  
11\. В альтернативной вселенной Брендон Хит и Кагасира Бунджи работали бы на «Либру».  
12\. Дэниэл Лоу выкуривает по две пачки сигарет в день — это одна из отсылок к HellBlazer.  
13\. Великий Коллапс произошел 31 декабря — в день рождения Клауса фон Райнхерца.  
14\. День рождения Зеда О'Браена — 29 февраля. Но 13 лет ему не поэтому — а потому, что дни рождения у него считаются только после начала самостоятельной жизни вне бака с водой.  
15\. Под повязкой на глазу К.К. скрывает не травму, а бодимодификацию-оружие.  
16\. В Адском Салеме у вас могут украсть мозг.  
17\. Фронт Кровавой Блокады во многом делался с оглядкой на Hellsing: неубиваемые вампиры, регенераторы...

###  **РАЗНОЕ**

1\. В тайтлах можно найти много библейских отсылок еще и потому, что Ясухиро Найто — католик.  
2\. Среди персонажей Найто много клинических трудоголиков: кто-то продолжает работать даже после того, как начальство его серьезно покалечило или вообще убило нафиг, кто-то отдает себя на опыты, чтобы повысить себе ТТХ, кто-то находит способ быть в двух местах одновременно или вообще стирает себя из реальности — лишь бы выполнить работу. А кто-то — сам начальство (и тоже перерабатывает за десятерых). Избавления не предвидится.  
3\. В каждом из найтоканонов есть счастливо женатая пара (и почти всегда с детьми).  
4\. У Найто есть специальный лом в форме креста, которым он отдирает детали разных тайтлов и благополучно уносит в свои каноны.  
5\. Найто — любитель жанра меха, по крайней мере одного тайтла — Mazinger Z. Также он очень уважает творчество Майка Миньолы и Гильермо дель Торо.


	3. Пятнадцать человек на *нрзбрчиво* и бутылка рома!

Все герои данной драмы  
От шантрапы и до магистра наук  
Сойдутся к краю здешней панорамы  
Когда судьбы раздастся в двери стук.  
  
Начнется все с разборок мафий,  
В итоге большинство не соберет костей,  
А городок, что мог бы быть курортом,  
Простором станет дьявольских страстей.  
  
Произойдут передряги, погони, драки,  
Кровь, убийство и обман;  
Здесь нелюди, сироты и бродяги,  
Куда ни глянь — то не планета, а бархан.  
  
У жизни каждого своя огранка,  
Следы конфликта исчезают вдалеке.  
«Не убий» тут раскрывается с изнанки,  
Послушайте легенду о стрелке.  
  
День гнева вдруг начался неужели?  
Случай этот, мне поверьте, просто вопиющ:  
В иномирие врата слетели,  
Неспящий город — дом всякому, кто сущ.  
  
Приключений тут на всех в достатке:  
Хеллсаллемс Лот, бытовуха и угар.  
Очевидец фиксирует все на сетчатке —  
Зрить незримое встроенный радар.  
  
Сердечное вам пожеланье:  
Каноны наши посмотреть и почитать.  
За мной пришли, спасибо за вниманье, —  
Сейчас, должно быть, будут убивать.

`[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021)`


	4. Чем богаты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нажитое непосильным трудом.

###  **TRIGUN**

[trigun 2011](https://fandom-kombat.diary.ru/?tag=4156661) fandom Trigun 2011. Первая Летняя, основание команды и задало тон всему дальнейшему. Битые ссылки на рисунки и не просите восстанавливать.  
[undertheskysoblue](https://undertheskysoblue.diary.ru) diary сообщество, посвященное Trigun  
[триган ру вики](https://trigun.fandom.com/ru/wiki/Trigun_%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8) Trigun Вики  
[показываем](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLehwiB9c93SbhZ9gKtyX0fjfdqlmwBLtM) YouTube Trigun 1-26  
[аниме](http://seasonvar.ru/serial-5959-Trigan.html) Find Anime Триган 1-26 (смотреть онлайн)  
[ova](https://animego.org/anime/trigan-perepoloh-v-pustoshah-1060) Триган: Переполох в пустыне  
[манга](http://readmanga.me/trigun__rising) ReadManga Триган: Возвышение (сингл в честь выхода фильма «Триган: Переполох в пустыне») (читать онлайн)  
[манга](http://mintmanga.com/trigun_the_lost_plant) Триган: Потерянный Завод (Сингл — Спин-офф знаменитой манги «Триган» от Boichi (Sun Ken Rock)) (читать онлайн)  
[манга](http://readmanga.me/trigun) Read Manga Триган (читать онлайн)  
[манга](https://mangalib.me/trigun-maximum) MangaLib Триган Максимум (читать онлайн)  
[триган фикбук](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/anime_and_manga/trigun) Фанфики по фэндому Триган  
[вестерн](http://www.world-art.ru/animation/animation.php?id=95) World Art Триган  
[вестерн](http://www.world-art.ru/animation/animation.php?id=7705) World Art Триган: Переполох в пустыне  
[где перевод манги?](https://eksmo.ru/series/proekt-manga-trigan-oblozhka-ID6897/) Эксмо. Проект Манга. Триган  
[не надоело](https://comicvine.gamespot.com/trigun-maximum/4050-97238/) Comic vine Trigun Maximum (en)  
[#trigun](https://www.darkhorse.com/Search/trigun) DARK HORSE Trigun (en)  
[trigun wiki](https://trigun.fandom.com/wiki/Trigun_Wiki) Trigun Wiki (en)  
[kuroneko](https://trigun.fandom.com/wiki/Kuroneko) Kuroneko-sama (en)  
[marvel](https://www.fandom.com/articles/history-violence-daredevil-punisher) Daredevil and The Punisher: A History (en) — поклонникам Триган и Вэше-Вульфвудовского конфликта все это знакомо.  
[пыщ-пыщ](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Trigun) imfdb, the Internet Movie Firearms Database Trigun (en)  
[пыщ-пыщ](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Trigun:_Badlands_Rumble) imfdb, the Internet Movie Firearms Database Trigun: Badlands Rumble (en)  
[yasuhiro nightow team](http://old.4otaku.org/post/613) Официальный артбук по Trigun (jp)

###  **Gungrave**

[wtf gungrave 2014](https://wtfcombat2014.diary.ru/?tag=4988793) WTF Gungrave 2014. Первое появление команды в ее нынешнем виде. Зима 2014 и все заверте...  
[wtf gungrave 2017](https://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5480549) WTF Gungrave 2017 — тоже мы, но в составе именно Гангрейв.  
[gungrave fest](https://gungrave-fest.diary.ru/) diary GunGrave Fest  
[Millenion](https://millenion.diary.ru/) diary сообщество Gungrave  
[аниме](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKGlHOsfPTqvuTosf0DJEUygrXPtTeQgx) YouTube Gungrave 1-26 серия  
[лифт](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUMA4cfkQTc) YouTube Gungrave Elevator Scene. А поклонники «Гангрейв» бледнеют от слова «лифт». Осторожно, мегаспойлер.  
[ps4](https://youtu.be/LIO184SW3WI) трейлер GUNGRAVE G.O.R.E.  
[гангрейв фикбук](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/anime_and_manga/gungrave) Фанфики по фэндому Gungrave  
[#gungrave](http://www.world-art.ru/animation/animation.php?id=2876) World Art Гангрейв  
[гангрейв вики](http://ru.anime-characters-fight.wikia.com/wiki/Gungrave) Gungrave вики  
[gungrave wiki2](http://ru.anime-characters-fight.wikia.com/wiki/Gungrave) Anime Characters Fight вики Gungrave  
[отсылки](https://www.liveinternet.ru/community/gungrave/post102051902/) liveinternet Арканы Таро и персонажи Гангрейв  
[gungrave wiki](http://gungrave.wikia.com/wiki/GunGrave_Wiki) GunGrave Wiki (en)  
[overdose](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gungrave:_Overdose) Wikipedia Gungrave: Overdose (en)  
[overdose](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/Gungrave) tvtropes Video Game / Gungrave (en)  
[стволыыыы](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Gungrave) imfdb, the Internet Movie Firearms Database Gungrave

###  **Kekkai Sensen**

[i love HL](https://jerusalemslot.diary.ru/) diary сообщество Kekkai Sensen  
[где сюжет?](https://jerusalemslot.diary.ru/p215008300.htm) diary Попытка упорядочить аниме и мангу «Фронт кровавой блокады»  
[фронт кровавой блокады](https://vk.com/kekkai_sensen_fans) дружественное сообщество Фронт кровавой блокады во вконтакте  
[аниме](http://seasonvar.ru/serial-11579-Front_krovavoj_blokady.html) Фронт кровавой блокады [ТВ-1] смотреть онлайн (возможно, потребуется анонимайзер)  
[ova](https://sovetromantica.com/anime/265-kekkai-sensen-ousama-no-restaurant-no-ousama) Фронт кровавой блокады: Король ресторана королей (смотреть онлайн)  
[аниме](http://seasonvar.ru/serial-16833-Front_krovavoj_blokady-2-season.html) Фронт кровавой блокады: Запределье ~~ахахах, вот как перевели Far &Beyond.~~ Второй сезон аниме «Блокады» смотреть онлайн (возможно, потребуется анонимайзер)  
[#в99](https://animego.cc/2107-front-krovavoy-blokady-ova-2.html) Фронт кровавой блокады 2 OVA (смотреть онлайн)  
[пыщ-пыщ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1I93ZnU_jKnOyNlcQs1tlOyrq9foUg_0q/view) Перевод первого тома Фронта кровавой блокады командой WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (читать онлайн)  
[#kekkaisensen](http://www.world-art.ru/animation/animation.php?id=6333) World Art Фронт кровавой блокады  
[в3 фикбук](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/anime_and_manga/kekkai_sensen) Фанфики по фэндому Фронт кровавой блокады  
[sci-fi](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/3/8/3438241/85485021.png) Фронт Кровавой Блокады имеет отношение к тентаклям. Особенно манга.  
[#b5](https://www.darkhorse.com/Search/Blood+Blockade+Battlefront) DARK HORSE Blood Blockade Battlefront  
[прода](https://readmanga.live/front_krovavoi_blokady__vtoroe_vozvrachenie) Стражей даже переводится на русский  
[всяко-разно](https://readmanga.live/radio_krovavogo_barera) небольшие дополнения и целый [ваншот](https://readmanga.live/front_krovavoi_blokady__vanshot_)  
[показываем](http://kekkaisensen.com/index.html) официальная станица Kekkai sensen & beyond (en/jp)  
[B3 wiki](http://kekkai-sensen.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_Blockade_Battlefront_-_Kekkai_Sensen_Wiki),  
[b3 wiki](http://kekkai-sensen.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_Blockade_Battlefront_-_Kekkai_Sensen_Wiki) Kekkai Sensen Wiki (en)  
[Sonic](http://kekkai-sensen.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Speed_Monkey) Sonic Speed Monkey (en)  
[#kekkai sensen](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/BloodBlockadeBattlefront) tvtropes Characters / Blood Blockade Battlefront (en)

###  **всё остальное**

[Ясухиро Найто](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%82%D0%BE,_%D0%AF%D1%81%D1%83%D1%85%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%BE) Википедия Найто, Ясухиро  
[фастфуд](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0) Wikipedia Национальный день пончика  
[Ясухиро Найто](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/3/8/3438241/85517371.png) Наш любимый обожаемый мангака  
[я и мой брат дебил](http://animeism.org/web/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/Screen-Shot-2013-07-27-at-10.31.57-PM.png) А сколько от этого вышло бед и катастроф, ой-ой  
[знакомый дизайн](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/3/8/3438241/85517370.png) типичный дизайн by Найто  
[yasuhiro nightow](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/3/8/3438241/85531882.png) Так наш мангака рисует себя  
[sci-fi](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/3/8/3438241/85485021.png) да какая НФ без них?


End file.
